Un nouveau monde
by Willaimine
Summary: C'est repartit, encors un malheur, et pour notre plus grand bonheur la communauté se reforme Des mystères à résoudre, des portes à ouvrir, et des rencontre, Bref, tout ce qu'il faut Aller y, c'est permis


_Bonjour à tous, voilà ma première fic sda, l'histoire se passe un peu après la chute du vilain Sauron.__Je compte faire apparaître un maximum de personnages ( autant que vous le sachiez tout de suite mon préféré est Legolas, mais j'aime enormément les autre, donc...)Soyez indulgent avec l'orthographe et la rédaction et ... bref soyer indulgent tout cours._

_Bonne lecture :)_

Livre I **Quand la Communauté de l'anneau doit reprendre du service …**

**Chapitre 1 : Recherches, et puis recherche encore**

Minas Tirith était baignée d'un soleil rouge (qui, non, n'indiquait pas que « Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit ! »). Un vent relativement doux faisait voleter les premières feuilles mortes de ce début d'automne, et, Aragorn accompagné de son - ho combien charmante - épouse, marchait dans l'un de ses somptueux jardin qui entouraient son immense demeure. En cet instant précis il devait sûrement penser que tout était au mieux dans le meilleur des monde, me direz-vous, mais non. (En même tps si tt va bien mon histoire risque d'être un peu plate… mais reprenons)

Mais alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien tracasser ce noble Roi ? Hé bien en réalité deux semaines auparavant il y avait eu un évènement assez étrange : l'un de ses hommes - Zorro, fils de Zorring (pour ceux que ça intéresserait…)- avait disparut en allant chercher des champignons (ben quoi ? les champignons c'est bien en automne ?). Sa femme pensant qu'il avait été retenu auprès du Roi, avait envoyé leur fils le quérir. Le fiston arrivé au point nommé, avait chercher son père, mais en vain. Il s'était adressé aux différents postes de garde, qui, pendant un temps se renvoyèrent le balle, après quelques jours de mur réflexion, il fut admis que Zorro avait mystérieusement disparut. Et la dernière personne à l'avoir vue – en l'occurrence son ami Bernardo, fils de Nardir – affirma que celui-ci était parti ramasser des champignons dans la forêt de Druadan.

Cette affaire, ayant fait beaucoup de bruit, finit par arriver aux oreilles de l'ex-rôdeur, qui décida d'aller en personne mener les recherches. Malgré tout les efforts déployer il fut impossible de le retourner. Mais le plus bizarre fut que seul Zorro était introuvable, car tout son attirail (sauf lui) avaient été retrouvées, même ses vêtements !! A l'endroit en questions il n'y avait aucune marque de lutte ou de sang, la piste s'arrêtait là d'un coup….

L'affaire en serait peut-être restée là si Benardo ne s'était pas lui aussi envolé. Alors que le reste du groupe profitait de la nuit pour se reposer, il avait poursuivis ses investigations et, le lendemain il fut - tout comme son compagnon d'arme – introuvable…

L'histoire ne tarda pas à se répéter, et on comptait à présent à présent 5 cas similaires, les familles s'étaient même réunit et avait écrit ceci :

_Nous sommes, à la recherche, d'un père, d'un fils, ou d'un mari, ou encor d'un frère, d'un être qui nous est cher. Qui a-t-il de plus horrible que de ne pas savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à une personne que l'on aime énormément ?_

_**Ils ont disparut**_

_Zorro, fils de Zorring, gardien de la citadelle, forêt de Druadan alors qu'il allait aux champignons_

_Bernardo, fils de Nardir, gardien de la citadelle, forêt de Druadan lors de la recherche de Zorro._

_Lucas, fils de Lucuis, bûcheron, coupe de bois dans la forêt de Druadan._

_Nathan, fils de Nathaniel, guérisseur, il allait chercher des plantes médicinales dans la forêt de Druadan._

_Bordas, fils de Bordinus, jardinier, allait récolter des graines dans la forêt de Druadan._

_Ulysse, fils de Umin, palefrenier, il faisait paître ses bêtes près de la forêt de Druadan._

_Rambo, fils d'Amiel, jeune écuyer, il rentrait chez lui prenant le raccourcit dans la forêt de Druadan. _

La nouvelle c'était répandu comme une traîné de poudre, et on racontait toutes sorte d'horreurs à propos de ces disparitions, si bien que plus personne n'osa trop s'aventurer en ces lieux (La forêt de Druadan, pour ceux qui aurait oublié).

Alors que le soleil était en train de disparaître, le couple se décida à rentrer, et tout en marchant il entamèrent une conversation qui promettait d'être longue…

Je sais que cela t'inquiète énormément, commença Arwen.

Humh, soupira le Roi.

Tu connais connaît tout comme moi ce qui pourrait avoir causé cela, continua l'elfe avec douceur.

J'en ai bien peur, se contenta de répondre l'homme, soucieux

Le peuple a peur Aragorn, murmura l'épouse, se rapprochant de son mari.

Si seulement Gandalf était là, entama celui-ci, avant de s'engouffrer dans la douce chaleur de la citadelle. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que le magicien n'avait donner signes de vie…

Le lendemain, encouragé par Arwen, le Roi rédigea plusieurs missives qu'il fit envoyer dans tout le pays, afin de retrouver Gandalf.

Personne se savait où il se trouvait réellement, certain le pensait même mort !

Un jour du commencement de l'hiver, un vieil homme caché par une épaisse cape noire (pour qu'il ait bien chaud) se présenta à la citadelle, il affirmait être un ami du Roi, et vouloir absolument lui parler.

Alors, puis-je entrer ? Demanda le vieillard au jeune gardien – qui se prénommait Brian (non ! pas celui de la kitchen, le fils de … de Brizac)-

Présentez-vous d'abord, ordonna l'autre d'un ton qui se voulait ferme. Les temps ne sont plus aussi sur, et je suis dans l'obligation de savoir qui veut voir le Roi avant de lui demander si cette personne lui est bien connu, argumenta-t-il.

Ho, pardonner moi mon garçon l'âge me fait oublier les politesses d'usages, je me nome Mellon et votre Roi m'attend sûrement, répondit le vieil homme.

Bien, attendez moi là, je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir. Sur ce, Brian parti.

Quelques minutes plus il revint, et fit signe au mystérieux vieillard d'enter.

Le Roi était assit sur son trône (une espèce de grand fauteuil magnifiquement décoré) à ses côtés, sa femme. Il donna ordre aux gardes de se retirer.

Je désespérais d'avoir de vos nouvelle _Mellon_, dit-il à l'inconnu.

Je le sais, répondit-il

Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Demanda la reine de sa voix mélodieuse.

Aussi bon que je le puis votre altesse. A ses mots la reine sourit.

C'est une bonne chose.

La résonance de vos mur accable mes vieilles oreilles, n'y aurait-il pas un endroit plus confortable ou nous pourrions nous entretenir ?

Bien entendu.

Ils décidèrent donc d'aller à l'étage, l'une des chambres réservées aux invités ferait l'affaire.

Hé bien mon ami, vous avez donc finit par recevoir l'un de mes nombreux message ? Puis-je connaître la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu incognito ? Car je suis sur, il y en a une.

Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas eu le moindre messages de votre part, et ce parce que je me trouvais suffisamment loin de vos terre. Ensuite, bien que je n'aie aucun doute sur l'honneur de vos hommes, il est préférable que personne ne sache ma venue.

Mais alors, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? S'enquit le roi.

Le magicien se tourna vers Arwen, puis il poursuivit :

Voyer vous mon cher Aragorn, il y a plusieurs moi de cela, j'ai ressenti une puissance maléfique à l'œuvre, ma surprise fut grande, car je pensais le mal s'être évanouit avec l'anneau, dans le mont du Destin… Je me rendis quand même en l'ancien domaine de Sauron, car il me paraissait être l'endroit le plus susceptible de cacher un mal, j'allais et venais dans cette région sans trouver le moindre indice. Je décidais alors de faire par de mes inquiétudes à mes amis de Lorient, il me conseillèrent de continuer mes recherches… Et puis j'ai eu vent des disparitions survenu dans votre royaume, et j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement.

Le regard de Gandalf se tourna de nouveau vers Arwen, qui avait suivit son discourt avec beaucoup d'attention.

Vous l'avez vous-même ressenti, n'est-ce pas ?

De même que mon père.

Aragorn ne fut qu'a moitié surpris de la réponse de sa femme.

Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre contact avec certaine personne, annonça-t-il gravement.

Et j'approuve votre décision, déclara Mithrandir.

_Voilà mon premier chapitre terminé, j'éspère qu'il vous a plus malgrès le fait qu'il soit un peu court. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience, please please please laisser en moi, sinon je croi que je n'aurait pas le courage de poursuivre cette fic... Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, c'est promis :)_


End file.
